It is common that organizations using commercial off-the-shelf business management software application (accounting, logistics, and customer relationship management software) need to extend the software to meet their specific requirements. However, without a new object having unrestricted access to the base class of objects in the business management software application, and without the ability to integrate new objects into the base class, the functionality that can be added is limited. Current business management software applications do not directly support extending the business management software to provide these capabilities to a new object without custom programming to handle data persistence and retrieval, document numbering, logging, user-interface design, and other application services.
Therefore, an automated method and system to permit the automatic incorporation of user-defined objects into business management software is highly desirable.